


A Proper Ride

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco makes a few wrong assumptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Ride

**Title:** A Proper Ride  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco makes a few wrong assumptions.  
 **Word Count:** 372  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** Kinkiness implied.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Jingle Bells, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent Prompt: [Sleigh ride](http://www.mainevows.com/files/usr/image/1k/388/sleigh_ride.jpg)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Proper Ride

~

“I was thinking we could go for a sleigh ride tomorrow,” Harry said one morning.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Really? You think we’re...ready for that?”

Harry frowned. “Sure, why not?”

“It just seems like a big step, that’s all.” Draco reached across the kitchen table and clasped Harry’s hand. “When I’ve suggested some...unusual activities in the past, you’ve always seemed reluctant, so I assumed you weren’t interested.” He rose, beaming. “But now that I know you are, I’ll need to do some shopping.”

“Er, okay.” Harry watched, puzzled, as Draco practically ran out of the room.

“Oh, and is a pony all right?” Draco called back.

“Yeah, sure.” Harry shook his head. Draco could be so odd sometimes.

The next day, Draco was up several hours earlier than normal. Harry wondered what was going on, but figured Draco would tell him when he was ready. Having arranged the sleigh ride for that evening, Harry settled in the library and read a book most of the afternoon.

At about six, Draco called downstairs, “Oh, Harry!”

Dropping his book, Harry walked up the stairs, assuming Draco wanted his opinion on his outfit. When the entered their bedroom, however, he froze.

Draco was kneeling in front of their bed. Their bed which had been Transfigured into a sleigh. Draco had a pony’s tail protruding from his arse, and as Harry watched, it swung, the tiny bells it had woven into the horse hairs tinkling with every swish.

“Don’t you want to go for your sleigh ride?” Draco purred as Harry continued to stand there gobsmacked.

Just then they heard the sleigh Harry ordered pulling up outside, the driver ordering the horses to stop.

Draco went pink. “You weren’t suggesting we indulge in some pony play, were you?’ he asked quietly, standing up.

Harry shook his head. “Not really, no,” he said, still fascinated with Draco’s tail.

“Forget I suggested it, then,” Draco said, walking into their closet. “Give me five minutes and I’ll be ready to go.”

“Sure.” Harry bit his lip. “Um, Draco?”

“Yes?”

“Is there any way you could...leave the tail?”

Draco leaned around the doorframe, smirking. “Of course.”

They ended up having to reschedule the other sleigh ride.

~


End file.
